The present invention relates to a device, fastener, lock, retention mechanism, or clamp for preventing electrical plugs from becoming unintentionally disconnected. Electrical plugs often become unintentionally disconnected when powering mobile equipment, including but not limited to, power tools and outdoor lawn maintenance equipment.